


Value me

by Rizz07



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Unbelievable. Sam couldn’t believe he had to witness this again. Watching Robin smile and make moon eyes at Antonio.
Relationships: António Félix da Costa/Robin Frijns, Sam Bird & Robin Frijns
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Value me

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across this drabble that I started about 6 months ago, so it's also set around that time. And was inspired by the Paris version of Behind the Visor.

Unbelievable. Sam couldn’t believe he had to witness this again. Watching Robin smile and make moon eyes at Antonio. A familiar sight that made an equally familiar enviousness of the bond the two shared bubble up deep inside of him. Well it was not that he was actually jealous of Antonio for being Robin’s boyfriend. He was happily married, thank you very much. No this had nothing to do with romantic feelings. But he did very much like having Robin as a team mate. The Dutchman was relaxed, down to earth, funny and they generally just got along incredible well. To Sam Robin wasn’t just a team mate, he was a friend. The only thing was that he wasn’t sure Robin felt the same way and that was a big reason for his current envy. Sure Robin might call him a friend and all, but Sam wasn’t sure how much the Dutchman truly valued their friendship. And really that was all he wanted. He knew he could never rival with Antonio, nor did he want to. The only thing he wanted was to be important to Robin as well, so sue him if he wanted Robin to smile at him when he saw or greeted him.

**

Qualification was done and Sam was making his way back to the garage when someone suddenly ducked under his arm. Glancing over he was surprised to see Robin. The slightly taller man looking at him with a twinkle in his eyes. “Leaving without me now, are we?”

Sam shrugged a little. “Didn’t think you would notice.”

That made Robin stop in his tracks, causing Sam’s arm to fall from his shoulder, before the Brit stopped as well. Noticing the Dutchman frowned at him. “Why wouldn’t I notice?” Robin questioned, sounding a bit offended. Then his eyes widened. “Oh come one. You really think I am that obsessed with Antonio?”

Feeling the corner of his mouth curl up, Sam shook his head. “Not obsessed, but in love. Big difference sunshine.”

Robin’s eyes narrowed in a glare at the nickname. “But you believe I am too blinded by it. To the point I don’t notice anything else around me, right?” the man 2stated annoyed and Sam feared their conversation was taking a turn for the worse and involve into an argument. Panic hit him. He didn’t want that.

Sam brought his hands up, surrendering. “You are in love mate. I don’t blame you at all for being in your own little bubble with at Antonio at times” he tried to explain. The last thing he wanted was for Robin to be angry at him. For his enviousness to damage whatever it was he had with Robin. Not to mention they had a race in a few hours, so neither of them could use the distraction. Not today.

“Then what is your damn problem?” Robin blurted out. Frustration seeping into his voice. Then all color drained from his face. “You-You aren’t truly jealous are you?” Sounding almost frightened.

“Robin” Sam sighed. Shaking his head a bit in disbelieve. “Let’s go somewhere a little more private, shall we?” Suddenly very aware they were in the middle of the pit street with people walking around and passed them. Robin seemingly wanted to protest, opening his mouth, but then he too took in their surroundings and nodded.

They ended up at an empty space in the Virgin garage and Sam was feeling anxious. Knowing it was time to be honest, while he prayed Robin wouldn’t get angry or upset with him. Taking a deep breath in the hope to calm himself, he tried to explain. “To answer your question. Yes. Yes I am indeed jealous.” Quickly holding up his hand to keep Robin from interfering. “Of your friendship with Antonio, not your relationship.” Seeing Robin’s shoulders visible relax once he heard that. “Married remember” he grinned, holding up his hand baring his wedding ring. Trying to lighten the mood a little as a bit of the tension left his body. “I am just envious of the bond you two share, the friendship aspect of it that is.”

Robin’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Why? We are friends too, aren’t we?”

“That’s just it Robin, are we?” Sam asked, now feeling a little frustrated himself. “Do we have a friendship that actually means something to you?”

For a moment Robin just gasped at him, flabbergasted. Before blurting out, “Well of course we are and of course I do.” Once he had recovered. Only for the true meaning of Sam’s words to sink in. The Brit could see it on his face. In the way his narrowed eyes, widened. And dread started to fill him. But then Robin smiled. “I mean it Sam. I really value what we have, our friendship.” Placing a hand on Sam shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “And like you said, it can’t and won’t be like with Toni. However with you it feels more familiar. Almost brotherly.” Robin blushed a little sheepishly at the last words. Averting his eyes to the ground.

Sam however couldn’t help but grin. Feeling himself relax as happiness spread within him, he pulled Robin into his arms for a big hug. “I love you, you dopey idiot.” Enjoying the laugh that escaped the Dutchman as he returned the hug. But was startled by an unexpected shove as they pulled apart.

“But don't you dare question your value in my life again mister” Robin threatened. A finger pointing at him in a warning. “Because it ain’t cool and you’re cutting yourself short.”

Huffing out a laugh, Sam shook his head in slight disbelieve. “That’s good to know.” Bumping their shoulder together.

“Do you remember when you said you knew who I’d prefer as a team mate?” Robin asked. That was a question he hadn't expected and his first reaction was no. But then he allowed himself to think back to when they had talked about the subject. That must have been on Behind the Visor right? The one they had done while driving through Paris if he recalled correctly. “I actually prefer you” Robin added taking him by completely surprise and it must have shown on his face as Robin chuckled a little. “In my opinion we have a good thing going on between us and with Toni it might just complicate things. I think that’s why we weren’t dating back in our Andretti days.”

“Makes sense.” The words left his mouth before he knew it, but it was the truth. “Plus admit it. He wouldn’t be as awesome as a team mate as I am” he teased. Draping his arm over Robin his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes the Dutchman chuckled. “No he wouldn’t.”

"That's all I wanted to hear" Sam said with a grin, just as someone from the team called their names. "Well duty call" he told the Dutchman. Wrapping his arm Robin's shoulders and leading the smiling man back towards the team. Feeling good about himself as he no longer doubting where he stood with his team mate, friend and brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
